


Five-Hundred-Dollar-Favor

by Hosietbh



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Past- Allura/Lotor, Teenagers, highschoolers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hosietbh/pseuds/Hosietbh
Summary: Allura did the one thing she was never allowed to do. Overspend her father credit card just until it declined. The total of what she owes him? The total of one thousand. Luckily, the schools wanna be popular outcast Lance McClain has about half of that. He's willing to help, but the catch is, they pretend to date for a month at the beginning of the school. (A 'Can't Buy Me Love' AU)





	Five-Hundred-Dollar-Favor

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first VLD fanfic, oof. Enjoy ??

"Thanks for the help Lance, without you my mom would totally kick my arse for the lawn to be as tall as me!" 

"It's no problem kiddo, just your local friendly neighborhood Lancey-Lance giving back to the community." 

At that, the short little kid glanced over at the taller teen. Eyes squinting as the older one didn't even bother to look away. "You said giving." 

"But I deserve some getting!" The teen quipped as he held a hand out. The kid shot a glare, then a groan. A crumpled up crispy twenty bill was handed over and the teen was satisfied. Sure, making a kid pay him twenty bucks seems cruel but.. he needs to make cash some way or another. At least he wasn't scamming the privileged kid. People would totally make him pay more if Lance was honest. It was a casual thing too. All summer Lance would come over in a loose blue tank top and cargo shorts to do some of that spoiled brat chores. Needless to say, it was easy cash. Take out the trash: $5; Mow the lawn: $20; Water the backyard plants: $10. Not that bad! Good deals. It was their system too. If Lance wasn't outside then he would be in the basement playing video games, ping-pong, or giving the kid some Girl-Advice. That stuff doesn't work on him, but hey. Bandor might hit puberty good. 

Lance's heart sank when he heard the summer pop hits in the background. It's getting closer. Oh no. He's not ready- he just got done working! There were the chattering when the music stop. No, he can't let them see him like this!! The sound of a car door slamming shut made his shoulders jolt up. As a reflex, he spun around and grabbed the back of his neck. He grips onto himself so hard, trying not to screw his image up. He can be attractive! Maybe he'll just cock his hip to the side and flex. No, he can't do that! They'll look at how long and feminine his legs are. His hips and waist are too tiny in his long body. He hates being one of the 'Tall and Lanky' teens. Sure, he was the shortest kid throughout middle school but when high school came so did his growth spurt. As cool as he thought it was, no one else seemed to.. care. 

He was breathless when his eyes landed on the neighbor. The girl who has everyone hearts and doesn't even care about it. No, she's not a girl. A lady. A woman. He would do anything for her. He would do anything to just hold her hand. Hell, for her to just look at him. It's like he's invisible. Ever since she transferred to the Garrison High during Freshmen year, Lance knew that she was the one. Everyone thought she was the one. So beautiful and carefree. And so positive. And stylish. And British. She's a total package- no, she is the whole damn package.

"H.. Hey girlsh!" He spoke through with a shaky grin and teeth clenched. Oh no, he's shaking. Oh, crud. Oh god, he's going to die. He has to move schools. He can't handle this. He'll just move to Cuba and live with his Abuelita just so he doesn't have to face- there's giggling. Could this be his chance? Would the love of his life finally notice him?? 

"Gross! Don't flirt with my sister, you arse!" 

Sister?

Oh.

It was Bandro sister noticing him. He cringed and muttered a sorry. Sure, that chick was British too. So was Bandro. But he didn't care much about her. She's.. not his type. What is his type?? The girl who owns the damn Pink Matte G-Wagon. The Future Mrs. Lance Charles McClain. And that girl happened to be the one, the only-- 

"ALLURA!!" 

Yup. That was her. And the person who made Lance ear bleed was no other than the crazy old man that looked like, and literally acts like, that dude Nigel from that old cartoon The Wild Thornberrys. As noisy they were, Lance couldn't help overhear the conversation between the man and the girl. 

"Hello, uncle Coran! Romelle and I are going to try out our new outfits!"

"Now hold on! Why did I get a call from your father who got a call from the bank telling him that five hundred was withdrawn from his account when he precisely told us what your limit is?!" Lance glanced over at the mustache man and felt a shiver go down his spine when the mustache twitched. It was as if it has a personality as it's own. 

"But Coran, I was-"

"After he told me to tell you that only you should only spend one-fifty or two hundred! five is way about that limit young miss! You can't be so foolish about this! Be more like Mr. McClain here," Oh no.

"He works every weekend to earn any sense of value! Unlike yourself. Be more like him!" Oh god no. 

No, he can see their heads turning. He has to do something cool. Something to prove that he is the best guy there is. Stepping backward, his lower back hit the seat of the lawnmower causing him to literally flipping back words and land on top of the kid who was playing video games on his phone. The cries of Bandro from his character dying made Lance suddenly wish he was that character.

The mock of laughter filled the hair as Lance's heart began to crumble. He was laughing at her. But, hey! At least she noticed him! 

"Dear Uncle, school is just a few days away. You didn't think I wouldn't get supplies too, would you?" 

"Well... Yes but-"

"Then all is well! I'll see you for lunch. Let's go!" With that, Allura grabbed Bandro older sister hand and ran inside leaving a speechless man standing at his doorway with flies in his mouth. God, how can Lance not fall for a girl like that?! ...Literally.

Once he heard the door close, Lance attempted to regain his self-esteem by hopping onto the lawn mower and mow his way through depression. It wasn't long before he finished and rode back into the shed and locking it up. His little friend looked up at him from his game to cock a brow at Lance, leaning his tiny frame against the shed.

"Why do you want to hook up with my cousin? She's a total snag." 

Groaning, Lance held up his hand in defense. "Hey! You said that she's your second cousin by marriage. Plus, she's totally cool! So.. Suck it." Giving a daring, yet classic, Lance held his tongue out. Laughing it off, he crossed his arms with a smirk. "Hey, your mom said not to go in the basement. There's a leak. Oh man, your Xbox and PS4- think it'll survive?" Oh, how the teasing table turned. Earning a shove from the British boy, Lance couldn't help but glance up at the other British household in this neighborhood. 

Does she like video games?


End file.
